Santana & Sebastian Love you like an enemy
by Iwishthingswasbetter
Summary: Sebtana. La guerre entre les Warblers et les New Directions n'a jamais été aussi grande, jusqu'à ce qu'une erreur les rapproche plus que jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire de la fiction et les quelques modifications apportées à l'histoire des personnages.

* * *

J'étais dans mon lit, attendant désespérément que mon réveille sonne. Je tournais doucement la tête en direction de l'heure projetée au plafond, qui indiquée 3h30 du matin. Autrement dit, trois heures restantes avant que le radioréveil ne sonne. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, et à vrai dire, j'étais exténuée. Nous –le glee club et moi-même- participions à un concours de chorale le lendemain, et pour la première fois, j'avais la boule au ventre. Ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment de stresser pour ce genre de choses, mais soit.

Je décidais finalement de rendre les armes et me levais maintenant. Je coupais mon réveil et ouvris les rideaux, ce qui ne servit à rien puisqu'il faisait encore nuit dehors. Stupidité matinale. Je filais sous la douche n'ayant rien d'autre d'utile à faire. Une fois propre, j'enfilais mon uniforme de Cheerleaders aux couleurs de notre lycée et attachais mes cheveux en la traditionnelle queue de cheval réglementaire.

Je descendais pour ensuite manger un peu, histoire de ne pas avoir le ventre vide et remontais ensuite me brosser les dents et me maquiller un petit peu. Ma toilette terminée, je retournais dans ma chambre et découvris avec étonnement qu'il était déjà l'heure à laquelle je me levais d'ordinaire.

Les heures défilèrent à une allure folle, si bien qu'il était déjà l'heure que j'aille en cours. Je rangeai mes cahiers dans mon sac et descendis les escaliers rapidement pour trouver mes parents dans la cuisine en train de prendre leurs cafés. Une vraie famille modèle, un père médecin et une mère avocate et moi, l'exemple même de la perfection physique et mentale.

« Bonjour maman, bonjour papa, _saluais-je en déposant un baiser sur leurs joues_. Je ne peux pas traîner, le bus pour Chicago part dans une demi-heure. Vous avez signé mon autorisation ?

- Elle est sur le comptoir,_ termina ma mère en portant sa tasse fumante à ses lèvres._

- Ok, merci ! »

Je n'ajoutais rien et partis en direction du lycée. Comme d'habitude, la Mini Cooper rouge de Quinn m'attendait, garée devant chez moi. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je prenais place sur le siège avant et attachais ma ceinture.

« Salut ! _Saluais-je ma conductrice et Brittany assise à l'arrière._

« Salut San' » _Prononça ma petite amie en m'embrassant tendrement._

Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois que je sortais avec Brittany et mes parents n'avaient toujours pas été mis au courant. A vrai dire, uniquement les membres de notre chorale et quelques amis vraiment très proche étaient au courant. Il y avait ce crétin de Smythe aussi, mais il ne rentre dans aucune des catégories citées.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit dans notre joie de vivre habituelle et sur un titre de Rihanna. Quinn et Brittany étaient mes meilleures amies depuis le primaire et même si tout n'avais pas toujours été rose entre nous, nous étions soudées. Après tout, nous étions entrée chez les Cheerleaders ensemble et avions passé l'audition du club sur un trio brillamment mené.

Arrivées, Quinn gara sa superbe voiture –que je lui enviais grandement- sur le parking du lycée et nous rejoignîmes finalement les autres devant le bus.

« Tout le monde est là ? » _Demanda monsieur Schuester en nous parcourant du regard un par un._

Bien sûr, personne ne répondit mis à part Berry et ce crétin de Finn Hudson qui fût lui-même entraîné par son hystérique de petite-amie. Monsieur Schuester fit l'appel alors que nous prenions place dans le bus nous menant droit à Chicago. Je me mis évidemment avec Brittany tandis que Quinn se plaça derrière nous avec Jesse, son petit ami récemment piqué à Rachel.

Le trajet jusqu'à Chicago fût long, bruyant et assommant dans le sens où Berry n'a cessé de faire des vocalises parce que « sa voix doit être parfaite pour son solo ». Les longues heures de torture enfin terminée, nous descendîmes du bus et entrâmes dans la salle de spectacle. Le mot approprié est sans doute « incroyable ».

« Allez vous préparer, je règle quelques détails, _nous ordonna monsieur Schuester_. »

C'est sans discuter que nous montâmes dans les loges nous étant réservées. Les garçons partirent de leur côté tandis que les filles et moi entrâmes dans notre loge. Les robes de cette année étaient vraiment magnifiques, rouge et noire. Je me préparais rapidement, enfilant ma robe puis attachant mes cheveux en un chignon.

J'étais en train de refermer mon crayon à yeux lorsque les lumières clignotèrent dans la loge. C'était l'heure, et le numéro des Troubletones dans lequel j'étais le leader était le premier. Les filles rejoignirent les coulisses et je m'apprêtais à faire de même lorsqu'une voix dans mon dos m'arrêta.

« Lopez.

- Smythe, _prononçais-je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches._ Que me vaut le déplaisir ? _Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui._

- Ne sois pas vilaine, ce n'est pas sexy sur toi. »

Cette pique me fit esquisser un sourire alors que je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine volumineuse. Sebastian se contentait quant à lui de garder les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme de Warbler. Il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de distance et me regarda de haut en bas.

« Tiens donc, le diable en robe rouge.

- En personne,_ fis-je en faisant une révérence._

- Oui, hmh, on se voit sur scène Lopez, pour votre grande défaite. »

Sebastian m'accorda un salut militaire avant de partir dans le public. Je le regardais partir puis rejoignais les autres en coulisses pour mon entrée.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite de la fiction "Love You Like An Enemy" avec notre cher duo Sebtana. Un léger rapprochement dans ce chapitre saupoudré d'humour Gleekesque! (:

**Disclaimer : Les personnage de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

Nous avions finalement perdus face aux Portland Scale Blazers. Malheureusement pour nous, les Warblers également et nous allions devoir les affronter aux Communales que nous allions devoir refaire une fois de plus. Non pas que j'avais peur personnellement, mais disons qu'ils ont une sorte de talent et de charisme qui plaît particulièrement aux juges, enfin bref.

Alors que je réunissais mes affaires dans la loge où j'étais la dernière, un toussotement se fit entendre dans mon dos. Je lançais un rire, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait mais ne me retournais pas pour autant.

« Si vous voulez me violer vous avez sacrément bon goût, _lançais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

- Très drôle Lopez, mais personne ne veux de toi, sois réaliste.

- Ah oui ? _Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui. _C'est étrange sachant que j'ai une petite amie et que toi, tu n'as personne, _finis-je un sourire sarcastique sur le visage, les bras croisés._

- Ta petite amie, parlons-en. Tu comptes le dire à tes parents ? Bien sûr que je non, je suis bête, _dit-il en répondant lui-même à la question précédemment posée. _Tu aurais trop honte de ne plus faire partie de la famille parfaite dans laquelle tu vis en avouant ton homosexualité à tes parents, c'est ça ?

- De une, je ne suis pas homo, mais bisexuelle. Et oui, pas lesbienne a 100% comme on pourrait le croire. »

Smythe tenta de cacher une expression de surprise par un sourire en coin, mais je l'interceptais en souriant également.

« Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais ma petite famille modèle m'attend, _dis-je en le contournant_. »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et rejoignais le parking de la salle, où la voiture de mes parents m'attendait.

A peu près une semaine plus tard avait lieu une fête chez Puckerman pour « se changer les idées de notre défaite ». Enfin, on sait tous que c'est un prétexte pour se bourrer la gueule et serrer des cheerleaders, non ?

Bref. Comme je ne refuse jamais une bonne soirée, avec de l'alcool à flot et du beau monde, je m'y rends. Une fête de Puck ne se refuse **jamais**. Plantée devant mon dressing, je fis face à un dilemme : robe ou pantalon ? Jupe ou short ? Ça craint d'être une fille.

Je me décidais finalement et enfilais une robe bustier rouge avec de la dentelle noir uniquement sur le bustier et une paire de Louboutin à bout ronds noires. J'ondulais mes cheveux et me maquillais légèrement, me rendant encore plus sexy que je ne le suis déjà au naturel. Une fois prête, je mettais mon portable dans mon sac à main, ainsi que mon portefeuille et quelques instruments de maquillage comme un eye-liner et mon gloss. Je descendais ensuite et fus embrassée sur la joue par mon paternel.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie, tout le portrait de ta mère. _Me dit mon père en désignant ma mère adossée dans l'encadrement de la porte de cuisine._

- Merci papa. Mais tu sais, c'est juste une fête, je ne vais pas me marier là.

- Je sais bien chérie, je sais bien. D'ailleurs quand est-ce que tu nous présente ton petit ami ? Je suis sûre qu'il doit être quelqu'un de très bien si il a l'honneur d'être ton prétendant.

- Papaaaaa_, dis-je lasse. _

- J'arrête de te retarder, _finit-il en riant._ Amuse toi bien ma puce. »

Mon père me sourit en embrassant tendrement ma joue. Avant de franchir la porte, j'eus droit à une étreinte de ma mère puis je pus partir. Comme d'habitude, Quinn vint me chercher, mais sans Brittany qui étais malade. Elle a mangé de la colle paraît-il. Mais le trajet fut assez silencieux, je ne parlais pas, perdue dans mes pensées, tandis que Quinn me racontait à quel point Jesse était génial avec elle. _Mon père voulait rencontrer mon petit ami. _Situation normale, si ce n'est que j'ai **une** petite amie, et non pas un petit ami.

Mon père va me tuer si il sait. Et à part faire croire à mon père que je n'ai pas de copain (chose qu'il ne croira pas puisque je passe tout mon temps avec Puck et les garçons de l'équipe de football), je n'ai aucune issue. Je ne vais pas payer un garçon pour jouer ce rôle, c'est indigne de ma personne. Que faire …

Vers les minuits et demi, la fête battait son plein. Puck, Blaine, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina et Mike étaient déjà ivre tandis que les autres étaient juste un peu sonnés. Moi, je n'avais pas le cœur à boire. Mais je donnerais tout pour être ivre morte et échapper à Rachel et sa petite autobiographie vocale qui dit qu'elle « peut chanter tout le répertoire de Broadway et de Barbra en dormant ».

Je soufflais finalement à bout et la laissais parler toute seule en m'éloignant avec mon verre de vodka à la main. Je le vidais cul-sec et enchaînais avec quelques autres remplis de mélanges d'alcool.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas boire autant, tu risquerais de finir au lit avec n'importe qui.

- Sebastian ? _Demandais-je en me retournant vers lui, éméchée. _

- Tu m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant ? Tu dois vraiment être ivre, _lança-t-il se foutant apparemment de moi. _

_- _Tu fous quoi ici ? Ça m'étonnerait que t'ai été invité par ma chorale, ils te détestent tous.

- Smythe, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_ Demanda Puck complétement ivre en prenant Sebastian dans ses bras. _T'es pas invité bordel de Dieu !

- Tu vois_, dis-je en désignant Puck qui partait en titubant faire deux filles en sous-vêtements._

_- _Bref. Puisque Blaine sort avec votre Kurt il est venu et m'a proposé de venir, avec Ben et Tod _[ndlr : Deux autres Warblers inventés.] _Et donc me voilà !_ Dit-il en se montrant de haut en bas._

_- _Ah, cool. _Finis-je en buvant mon verre._ »

Sebastian me lança un signe de tête et sembla partir vers les Warblers. Je le retins je ne sais pourquoi par la main et lui lançais en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu voudrais pas jouer mon faux petit ami ? »

* * *

**Un sacré retournement de situation vous a sûrement interpellé à la fin de ce (court) chapitre ! Alors, Sebastian va-t-il accepter ? Le petit duo va-t-il former un couple modèle ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! Faites exploser mes reviews !**


End file.
